1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method of measuring a volumetric soil water content using a satellite.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Volumetric soil water content is a meteorological factor that is necessary for various applications, such as agriculture, flood, drought, rainfall, or sluices, and the volumetric soil water content is closely related to human lives. Basically, the volumetric soil water content is measured based on a difference in dielectric constant that is a physical characteristic of water and soil. For measurement of volumetric soil water contents, a microwave whose frequency ranges from 1 to 10 GHz is used. Since 1970s, various measurement methods have been suggested with their own advantages and disadvantages, which led to a dispute in terms of verification. The measurement may be performed through an airplane. However, a satellite measurement method is the only method that may show a variation tendency of the volumetric soil water content through the overall measurement. An actual direct measurement has a number of difficulties in various aspects. Accordingly, there is a need for an efficient, satellite-based measurement technology.